Perfection
by atrt7900
Summary: What did Sapphire have that Lisia didn't? What was so endearing about her? She didn't understand. She just couldn't comprehend it. Lisia turned back to Ruby, glancing at his distracted eyes, and then it hit her. -Franticshipping RuSa one-sided!RubyLisia


After many years, I have finally returned with just one story. Yea, I really should start writing more often. It doesn't help that I'm unoriginal haha

But you gotta thank the ORAS chapter for giving me this idea. Thank you ORAS. Thank you.

Just to let people know, I wrote this before the ORAS chapter was complete, so forgive me if I'm wrong with some stuff here. And I forgot if Lisia thought that the dress Ruby made was for her and if she was just admiring his skills, but in this, I'm just going to make her think that the dress was hers (when in reality, it was made for Sapphire)

And let us pretend that the events in ORAS hasn't happened yet. In fact, let's just make this an AU ok? Alright. Good.

So in celebration of the ORAS arc (and of well, the fact that Ruby still likes Sapphire as shown in chapter 7), I present to you a very… cheesy oneshot that I wrote during one of my classes. Don't judge. My mind was too abuzzed with franticshipping feels. The fact that it's still as canon and the fact that franticshipping might actually go on a date. If I told my past self this, she would probably flail around the house. Wait. I still did that. It's the childhood OTP feels ok? You can't judge me.

But enough of that. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading :)

00000

 **Perfection**

Lisia's thoughts consumed her muddled mind. _Why?_ She wondered what that girl had that she didn't. She was everything Ruby would want in a girl. She had good looks. No, great looks! She was a talented coordinator. She was doing very well in her master contests. She had a great fashion sense and she even knew him (sorta?) personally. She was charming. She was talented. She was beautiful.

So what was she missing? The pink dress suited her style perfectly. She was the top female competitor in the master class. Never mind what Ruby had told her, surely the dress was designed for her?

But no matter how much she wished, she knew it wasn't for her. Instead, it was for another girl. A girl who had never competed in a contest in her entire life. A girl who had the strangest accent that Lisia had ever heard. A girl with choppy mousy brown hair whose figure would definitely not fit in the dress at all. And for crying out loud, she had fangs!

And yet, somehow, such a wonderful dress was dedicated to her. Lisia didn't understand why. She just couldn't comprehend it.

Though maybe it _could_ make a little (just a little) bit of sense. Her outfit was quite adorable, so maybe she had at least a bit of fashion sense. But everything else? That needed working on.

But still? Why her of all people? Why not Lisia? Lisia was basically everything a girl strived to be. The girl every boy dreamed about. She was attractive. She was skilled. She was Lisia for goodness sake!

The blue haired girl had to shake her head to get out of her thoughts. Her jumbled thoughts were leaving her more confused than ever. She looked up and she realized where she was again. She was in the back room of the Contest Hall, the room where Ruby did most of his designs. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she had completely forgotten where she was.

Lisia was seated in a chair as she watched Ruby adjust the dress on the stand once again. The sight of the boy made her remember the words he had regrettably spoken a few minutes ago.

" _I'm sorry Lisia… but, this isn't for you."_

The memory made her cringe slightly in embarrassment. At the first sight of the boy and the outfit she had gushed, grabbed his hands, and thanked him for making 'her' dress before he could even utter a word. She had babbled so much that it took several minutes before he could say those eight mind-shattering words. She sighed to herself before running and hand through her hair. She didn't really care about messing up her blue locks, she was a little worn out.

At the sound of the sigh, Ruby turned around, giving the dress a final pat before eyeing her worriedly. She swore she could look into his mesmerizing crimson eyes forever. However, she hurriedly snapped herself out of her short reverie, instead asking him the question that was torturing her mind.

"Why?"

Ruby didn't seem all too surprised to hear her question. If anything, he seemed to have expected it. "You're asking why?" He set his glasses down.

She slowly nodded at him, almost afraid to hear his answer. The tension was thick in the air as Ruby gathered his thoughts. During that moment, another string of questions flew into her mind.

 _Did you originally plan to make this dress for her? Why not me? Wouldn't I fit it better? I don't get it. How did this happen? Why did I jump to conclusions? I wouldn't have made a fool of myself then. But still… why her?_

 _What's so special about her?_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

Her thoughts echoed loudly in her mind, begging to be let out, but she forced her mouth shut. She knew if she were not to, those questions and comments would come flying out of her mouth. It would leave way more tension in the room then there was before. She looked down at her feet.

It was silly really. "It's just a dress," her mind tried to convince her. She didn't have to make a big deal out of this.

But that was the problem. This was Ruby. Her idol. The prince of contests. The most talented coordinator alive. The boy who beat all the Master Contests within 80 days. He was legendary. One in a million.

She thought she caught his eye. That she was appreciated by him. That he noticed her potential. But she was sorely mistaken. It was a misunderstanding. She made it all up in her head.

She looked back up at him again, but he wasn't looking at her anymore. Instead, his gaze was on the window, a fond smile settled on his face. He looked a little star-bound. Infatuated. Smitten.

Lisia looked pass the window. And there that girl was.

The girl wasn't doing anything that could make a guy look that stricken. Nothing really. She was just sparring against her Blaziken. Her hair was messy. Windswept. Some leaves were stuck in her brunette locks and it seemed like the red bow on her head was about to fall off. There were scratches scattered across her skin. Her knees were smeared with dirt, her bangs plastered to her head due to the sweat as she crouched down, ready to attack her Blaziken at any moment.

What was so endearing about this?

She turned back to Ruby, glancing at his distracted eyes, and then it hit her.

The girl wasn't endearing to her because she wasn't Ruby.

When Lisia heard a loud and noisy guffaw, Ruby heard an overjoyed and distinct laugh. When she saw messy knotted hair that needed a combing, Ruby saw mused up hair to run his hands through. When she saw scratches on her skin that needed to be covered and hidden, Ruby saw scratches that were to be caressed and taken care of. When she saw typical blue eyes, Ruby saw lively azure eyes. When she saw an uncouth and rough girl, Ruby saw a special and extraordinary girl.

Lisia might not be able to understand why the girl was so remarkable, but it was clear that Ruby understood why.

His soft voice broke the silence, red eyes still gazing at the girl. He seemed to be lost of his words, too busy staring at the exquisite girl. "Because… she's Sapphire."

And it was true. Ruby might not have directed his affections straight to Sapphire much. In fact, he mostly insulted her playfully, calling her barbaric and wild (while she in turn would call him prissy and prim). However, he never saw her 'unattractive' traits as something to be fixed or rid off for something more beautiful. There was nothing to get rid of. No fixing was needed at all. They were already beautiful to him. He already embraced them as a part of her. And he was sure she thought the same of him.

No matter how different she was from him, to him, there was nothing unappealing about her. Even as brutish as she was, it was what made her Sapphire.

To him, she was perfection.

And when she turned to send him a dazzling smile, disheveled hair and all, he was all the more certain of her perfection.

00000

Suprisingly, the ending took me a lot longer than I thought. And I sincerely hope I didn't make Ruby or Lisia out of character. That would be awful... Oh well, thanks for reading!


End file.
